The present invention relates to fasteners and, more particularly, a wall anchor for securing furniture to a vertical support, preventing the furniture from tipping by providing an inexpensive, lightweight and strong securement.
Furniture, especially vertically elongated furniture such as bookshelves, are prone to tipping when top heavy, which can obviously cause bodily harm. This hazard is exacerbated with the presence of children, who may enjoy climbing such furniture, thereby heightening the likelihood and severity of such an accident.
Current wall anchors are constructed out of metal, wood, or other bulky material, making such anchors unnecessarily heavy, expensive, and installation unnecessarily burdensome, resulting in a weakened fastener for such an important task.
As can be seen, there is a need for a wall anchor for securing furniture to a vertical support, preventing the furniture from tipping by providing an inexpensive, lightweight and strong securement.